


Gargoyles Not Found In Gotham

by Taupefox59



Series: Fusion-Verse Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Gargoyles, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Tim & Kon get blended into the world of Gargoyles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles Not Found In Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 Kon stared down at the city lights. He could feel certainty seeping through him; this was his city to protect. He'd already lost one home. He would not see it happen again.

Below him, glass shattered out onto the street from a restaurant window. Kon stretched his poweful stone wings and leapt.

Tim looked down at himself taking in the form fitting jeans and pracitcal black shoes. He tucked his long black hair behind his ear and took a bite of the sandwich he'd ordered. He'd gotten about halfway through when when the window shattered.

A white haired, elven looking creature was floating in the front of the ruined glass.

“Hello, Detective Maza. I'm Puck!” The creature gave a spirited wave before dissappearing out into the street.

Tim said something that sounded very similar to 'Puck', before throwing some bills on the table and pursuing the sprite. He'd barely gotten a block when a familiar shadow passed overhead.

“Kon!” Tim called “It's Puck!”

Kon gave a rumbling gowl, “Then we must be very careful Elisa.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. _Of course. Like we didn't know that before._ “He went this way!” And together they chased the changeling into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
